


announcement

by Caledfwlch (orphan_account)



Series: (i dont kiss) lizards [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Caledfwlch





	

hi everyone!! this isnt a fic just an update on the general situation

as a few of you have probably already guessed, weve called off the sequel. we just dont have enough time, among other many good reasons.

personally, i dont think ill be posting much more for this fandom after i wrap up "violet is for charm," but i am open to answering any questions about the would-be plot for the sequel (no one dies, fyi). as always, im available on tumblr as homosocials. marta has also written some great homestuck + voltron fanfiction which you should definitely check out if youre into those!!

we are both sorry to end things this way, but its been a great run. thank you all so much for your support. stay safe out there <333


End file.
